


Heartbeat

by MissWitchling



Series: Haikyuu Short Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata should've ended up with Kenma, I suck at summary, Kenma Kozume is a sweet friend, M/M, Song is heartbeat by BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWitchling/pseuds/MissWitchling
Summary: Hinata can't forget him. It all happened so fast... in a heartbeat, he broke Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Ehe thank you for bothering to even click this now. Here's your chance to stop jsfujsbf. No? Okay then! Enjoy!

**_Seems like I am locked deep in the dreamlike reality_ **

The first time Shouyou met Tetsurou was when he found Kenma sitting alone, playing his video games. Of course, he admits in himself, Kenma looked cute. Like a cat. He was aloof and not so friendly with other people. He wondered how Kuroo befriended Kenma. He remembered that day clear as the Maldives water. Kenma was the clearest memory of that day but... he wouldn't say that it was love at first sight, but it was... magical. It was as if the angels have blown their horns. Kenma is and was the clearest in his sight but it wasn’t Kenma that caught his attention the most, it was a black-haired man, tall, and wearing cheshire a grin. 

The second time was at the practice match against Nekoma. He was shocked to say he didn't even know that Kenma and Tetsurou were from Nekoma. Shouyou didn't give it much thought, the way his heartbeat so fast. It was a different kind of fast that he feels while or after playing volleyball. It wasn’t _adrenaline._

Later that night of the same day, he couldn't sleep. He tossed around his bed and wrapping his blanket on himself. He was laying on his bed, wide awake for no reason... maybe there was a reason but he, of course, wouldn't admit what or who it was that’s keeping him wide awake at night.

Then he comes back to the present, the past should leave him alone. Or he leaves it alone. It was a very beautiful past, a beautiful start. How did it end so ugly?

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as he looked around his apartment loneliness. Cold. That's the only feeling that crept on his half-naked body. Once again he felt like crying, he feels utter stupid for crying about a man who did one thing he swore he’ll never do. Hurt him. It has been a week since then. Since Kuroo left him for someone else. Someone he didn’t even know had been there to catch Kuroo whenever he falls.

**_If I was only by myself, if I didn't know you_ **

He got up from his bed and went to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he stopped, his eyes begin to feel watery. _Again._ But what can he do? The man with who he swore his life. Who he swore forever too, left him. After three years of both of them waiting, spending his three years besotted to that man.

" _Fuck, Hinata Shouyou!_ You aren't gonna be like this. S-stop this stupidity... oh my god," his voice cracked. It was stupid. Why is he still crying? Kuroo won't come back even if he cried blood, even if he bleeds to death the black-haired angel won’t come back. Kuroo already chose, and it wasn’t him he chose. Was he even one of the choices? Was he even an _option?_

**_I wish that you would love me_ **

It hurts. He thought. ‘It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts--’ he repeated again and again in his mind. Clutching his stomach.

**_Just like yesterday_ **

He stared at the kitchen counter and _fuck_. Memories of him, them. Flooded his mind, he clutched his chest and began to sob. Why can’t he forget that bastard? Why can’t he forget how he used to sit him there on the countertop and whisper sweet nothings to his ear. How domestic the memory felt but all it did was shatter his heart, even more, memories of how he will be pecking his lips. With beautiful smiles plastered on their faces, they would be staring at each other's eyes. So lovingly, how… why did it change? They would cook together. The times when he washes the dishes and Kuroo will creep behind him surprising him with a back hug. He remembers how some days Kuroo will be a wonderful boyfriend and cook for him. Especially when he wasn’t feeling the slightest bit fine.

**_Every time my heartbeats_ **

He also remembers their first fight. It happened in this same kitchen, it was because Hinata trained late again and hurt his ankle. Kuroo was lecturing him but he just ignored it. The care in Kuroo's voice… oh how he will never hear it again. He passed out because of the shock his ankle received when he trained the following day, also because he wasn’t eating enough and on time. He continuously exhausts himself.

**_I feel your heartbeat away_ **

"Goddamn it." He cursed under his breath. He inhaled deeply before changing his mind. Deciding to laze around in their- no _his_ living room. It's just his now. Not theirs, not ours. His.

No more Kuroo who will annoy him when he's playing. No more Kuroo who will tickle him on the couch. No more Kuroo that will be making him coffee or hot chocolate when they both decide to stay up late, build a fort, buy snacks around 1 AM. Kuroo that will pamper him with kisses. No more Kuroo Tetsurou who will be caring enough to either carry him to his bedroom or give him a pillow and a blanket whenever he decides to sleep on the couch, a Kuroo who will make sure that he’s always comfortable.

**_I've been calling your name in this universe_ **

Hinata couldn't handle it anymore, it still felt new. As if it was just yesterday when Kuroo texted him. When in reality it has been two weeks. He couldn’t move on. He couldn’t forget Kuroo Tetsurou.

How could he? There weren’t any explanations. Just a text nothing else.

**Tetsu <3:**

Let's break up

I'm sorry Chibi-chan

**_Coming across you is like a TV drama created by the universe_ **

His knees became weak, and he fell. Curling on the floor of his living room. He couldn't think straight. His mind is clouded with _why_. Why did his world leave him? Why did it have to be with her? Why can't Kuroo just come back to him? Why does he love Kuroo so much to the point that he's losing himself? Why does it hurt so much? Why is he breaking for someone who didn’t even think twice about leaving him?

He wanted to feel him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to have a clear look on his face for the last time. He wanted to hear him calling his name or any endearments. He wanted to feel Kuroo's warmth. One last time.

**_You're my light and salvation_ **

He hugged his legs. Sobbing. Hard. He was gasping. His eyes are puffy. He thought all the tears have been gone, he thought a full week of locking himself, not eating, crying, was enough. It wasn’t. It’ll never be, will it? He can't help it. He thought Kuroo was with him for a lifetime. He never was.

"K-kuroo..." he choked, the empty apartment felt like a dark steel box. It's a suffocating place to be in.

The warmth his apartment used to give him was now nothing but an ice-cold feeling. His home is once again a house, was it ever a _home_? What was Kuroo’s last thoughts before sending that message? Why? Why? Why?

Was he not enough? What was wrong with him? What’s not right with him? Was it because of his hyperactive self? Was it because of his looks? Why? Why?

"Kuroo.. come back to me please,"

Even though he knew. He kept on calling for the others name. Just maybe. Maybe he will come back to him. Maybe.. just maybe he will walk in and say his name. Just maybe… Maybe he’d feel the warmth of Kuroo Tetsurour.

He called out the 5 lettered name. Again. Once, twice, four times. Nothing. One more time.

"Tetsurou.." his voice shaking.

The door creaked open. That made Hinata's head turn. Tears wetting his face. He stared at the person who opened the door.

**_Don't let go of this hand ever again_ **

"Shouyou,"

He looked away. Of course, it was impossible, he won’t come back. He’ll never come back. It was Kenma. Kenma dropped his grocery and hugged Hinata. It was tight. It was warm. He could hear Kenma’s heartbeat. It was fast.

"I miss him so much. I want him to come back. Kenma…” he said as he cried on Kenma’s chest.

"Stop crying Sho, I'm here. I’ll stay. I'm right here, Shouyou." and Hinata let that warmth take him. His lids fell and another tear escaped from his eyes.

**_I feel the destiny in you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS AU OMG THANK YOUUUUU!!


End file.
